The Vampiric Human
by taylaymartinay
Summary: It seems the Cullens are always finding new things out about their vampire world, but now its just getting stranger and stranger no one can believe this new finding


Two men were running in the darkness both holding on to a bag while you could see inside there was someone kicking and you could hear them screaming. The two men were running unnaturally fast for normal people and in the moonlight their skin almost sparkled.

"We have to show this to Carlisle, it's so new I have never smelled anything like it." the first man said smiling proudly at having found a new step in vampirism.

"What if he goes into his whole human rights thing?" the other man asked

"I don't care we have to risk this." the other man said

For a while it was silent except for the kicking and screaming coming from the bag.

Atthecullens/atthecullens/atthecullens

Back at the Cullen's house all of the family was seated on the big white sofa watching a horror movie called '_The screaming Dead.' _

Nessie was so scared she couldn't let go of the bowl as she watched the girl zombie walking quietly around the mans house, in the movie, the zombie got inside and was coming closer, closer, closer to the man then-

KNOCK KNOCK. "AAAHHH" nessie screamed. Edward chuckled "Are you that scared Nessie? You scream at someone knocking on the door?"

"Shut up," Nessie mumbled "I was into the movie."

Esme went to get the broom for the broken popcorn bowl on the floor while Carlisle went to get the door.

"Oh, hello Hart, Erif, I haven't seen you in…years."

Bella came out to see the new strangers and saw why Carlisle had paused before he said years. There were two men both dressed in rags and had messed up hair, but between them they were both holding an onion bag. The bag had someone in it and by the sound it was a girl. she was kicking and screaming as loud as she could and she was muffled. they must have put cloths in there.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asked cautiously

The man with brown hair smiled and said "Well it all started about three states away from here. We were visiting this little city we had never heard of and we saw this girl under a tree just watching the sunset, but her smell. Her smell smelled like it was fading away. And her skin! It might have been my imagination but it looked like it was almost sparkling. She has a heart beat so she is human. We were hoping you could tell us what this is." he had a pleading look

Everyone else had come into the hall to see about the screaming girl by now and had heard the story.

Carlisle looked at the bag then at the two vampires then at Edward and back to the two men and said "Fine bring her here. And get her out of that bag!"

Bella had never seen Carlisle snap at anyone like that when it wasn't an emergency. The two men smiled and walked straight in to the living room like they had lived there for years. Both of them together tipped the bag upside down and the girl came crashing to the floor.

She had dark blonde hair that came to just below her shoulder and blue eyes with small topaz rings around them. She was wearing blue jean Capri's and a red flannel shirt and a pair of plain flip flops.

When she came out old shirts and sheets came around her. She looked around scared of everyone. She jumped up to her feet and backed up. Bella noticed her scent a little more now and the two men were right it smelled like it was fading away.

Carlisle held his hand out to her even though she wasn't anywhere near him "Please," he said "I just want to help I promise. I won't hurt you."

Edward could feel jasper trying keep her calm. The girl looked at everyone. Edward could hear what was going on in her head:

_I don't know what to do! If I go with that man he could hurt me, but if I don't I don't know what they those other two will do to me. Come on Carmen make a decision!_

The girl ,Carmen,walked over and took Carlisle's hand "Ok just come upstairs with me and we'll run a few tests. I am a doctor by the way…" he said trying to get her to say anything and to gain her trust.

"So who are you?" Rosalie asked the two men

"I am Erif," said the man with brown hair and he actually kissed Rosalie on the hand "A pleasure to meet you." he smiled a smile that told Bella he was bad news

"And I," said the blonde haired man "Am Hart. Me and my idiotic brother are twins and have known Carlisle since the day he told us he was that he met a woman in a hospital who seemed to know what he was."

"We never did hear anymore about that did we?" asked Erif

Nessie couldn't help but notice their golden eyes with red rings blended into them like they were hypnotizing you. Nessie shivered.

Upstairs/upstairs/upstairs

"If you could just sit there." Carlisle pointed to the metal table that Bella had had her transformation on.

The girl walked over the table slowly and sat down.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked as he stood next to her.

"Carmen." she thought that if she was very quiet he wouldn't hear her but of course that wasn't possible.

"Well Carmen could you hold perfectly still for a moment?" he didn't wait for an answer. Carlisle bent down, he had his head forward just enough so that it was close to her heart. Then he abruptly stood straight up.

"Well your heart beat is normal."

"But how did you check it?" Carmen said leaning away from him.

"don't worry. Now could you hold your breath and let it out when you cant hold it any more." Carmen was shocked he this so simply from her but she nodded feeling a wave of calm coming over her.

She held her breath even when she felt like she would die because, for some unknown reason, she felt like she didn't need to let go.

Finally she breathed out. "Wow," said Carlisle raising his eyebrows "That was 3 minutes. that's a lot from a teenage girl."

Carmen looked at him and wasn't sure on what to say.

"Now all I need is a blood sample."

Carmen jumped off the table and went half way across the room. "No, no blood sample." she practically shouted.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I will keep to that promise," Carlisle said as kindly as he could "I will use a shot. See?" he held up the needle. "Please?" he said holding his hand out again.

_If I don't then I don't know what will happen. Should I?_

After a minute she took his hand. She kept her eyes closed the whole time.

"There," Carlisle said holding the needle full of her blood "Now you can go downstairs and wait. And don't worry they wont hurt you either." he smiled

Carmen walked down stairs to see everyone sitting on couches and chairs. She just stood in the door way.

"Who are you all?" she asked softly

"We," started Emmett "Are the Cullen family, and we live here." she looked around _it does look like a place someone would live she thought _

"_And why did you kidnap me?" she looked straight at Erif and Hart _

"_Because, my dear," said Erif trying to look innocent "You are different and our doctor friend can help us find out why."_

"_How am I different?" she crossed her arms._

"_Your smell smells like its fading, your eyes have that strange golden color around them, and from what we heard you can hold your breath longer than most humans can."_

"_What do you mean 'humans' and 'smell'?"_

"_Don't you understand? We are vampires. The cold ones, we hide by and hunt by night."_

"_Your crazy." Carmen stated stepping back_

"_Really?" asked Hart standing up and walking closer to her "Look into my eyes and tell me that."_

_She looked but she couldn't help it. Carmen wanted to run, but she couldn't move. it was like his eyes were hypnotizing her. she couldn't move at all._

"_Enough!" a man about 17 with red hair stood up. It ok it seemed to stop the strange trance she had been in._

"_You two go hunt or something, but leave her alone." the man said. As soon as they left the man turned to Carmen who was so scared she shrank back._

"_It's ok. It's fine. They aren't part of our family," he said "I'm Edward." he had a strangely calming voice._

"_What he said…is it true?"_

_It took a long time for him to answer "Yes, but we only hunt animals."_

"_And them?"_

"_I don't know I have never hunted with them before. Its their eyes, it confuses people and hypnotizes them. I cant even read what they eat in their minds because they think so confusedly."_

"_You read minds!" she nearly shouted_

"_Yes." answered_

_A girl with the same red hair but with strange brown eyes came over "You need to relax a little," she said in a beautiful voice "Come site down."_


End file.
